User talk:Loving77
Hi everyone! If you have a question to ask about me, ask here! RE: hi sis! hi! I'm glad you got the hang of this. Good luck, Flower1470 22:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Your user page OK, listen sis. I'll tell you what needs to be done on your user page for it to be correct. Most of it is spelling. Yours: About me I am a cute, yellow, duck named Penny. My favorite place in Toontown is Donald's Docks. The thing I hate about toontown is that you have to be a member to do a lot of stuff. But, my favorite part is all the cool glitches! my pet does not look anything like me but a pet is a pet! and pets dont usually look like you! my sis is flower1470 a fun to play whith sis but she can be mean some times. Loving77 my favorite places in toon town. *donald's docks *chip n dales *daisy gardens my favorite places go *donald's docks *brrrgh *sell bot hq mine: About me I am a cute, yellow, duck named Penny. My favorite place in Toontown is Donald's Docks. The thing I hate about Toontown is that you have to be a member to do a lot of stuff. But my favorite part is all the cool glitches! My pet does not look anything like me, but a pet is a pet! My sister is flower1470 and is fun to play with, but she can be mean sometimes. My favorite places in toon town *Donald's docks *Chip n' Dales *Daisy's gardens My favorite places go *Donald's docks *Brrrgh *Sellbot HQ Loving77 Your slider here Note: anything with a line though it is hedding 2. I'm here for your well-being. XP Your page "The strongest gags" is a candidate for deletion. This wiki is for offical facts. Please post your opinion pages on Toontown Fanon wiki. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 21:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing You need to edit your photos before you post them!! Remember? Flower1470 23:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Please don't name your picture files "Cece." Name them the appropriate name. If you have a picture of for example: a tissue box. Name it tissue box, not Cece. Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 18:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well its my nick name! Ugh. Help IDK if your still on, but I'm about to start crying. see the blog post, "more questions!!!", to see who is right and why I'm upset. Flower1470 a.k.a Lily, your sister RE: Bureaucrat?? Bureaucrats are the leaders of the admins. They are the only ones with the power (except Wikia staff) to promote or demote users to rollbacks, admins, or other bureaucrats. Theevina • talk 21:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Though, in my opinion, there just basically users with "extended rights" and should always treat their rights with respect and not abuse it for their own game. They may promote users into rollbacks, admins, and bureaucrats; however, they cannot remove the bureaucrat status from another user. Become a rollback? Maybe. But it will take a lot of work. Right now the limits are set pretty high because we have a lot. Theevina • talk 21:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey sis! How's it going? First off, I found this on the Bloodsucker's page: "Toon News for the Amused states that they are weak to Cupcakes because some recipes have garlic." and "Strangly, there has never been a report of a Bloodsucker in a bat form. This is probably because Bloodsuckers are robots and bats are animals. Being an animal would be like being a toon, and cogs hate toons". I thought that was funny. Oh, and someone deleted the "Glitches" page, so you have to remove the link from your page. I can do it if you want. Later, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 22:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Loving77, Just stopping by to say hi! I got my first badge! Aren't you proud?Mommashark 00:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Images If you post an image that isn't related to the Wiki, please put "OFFTOPIC" at the beginning please. --Oshawott497 01:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) So your the mastermind!! :O So your the one who took the picture of me in the dress! :P That was funny, I really look like a girl in boy accessories. - Sigh - Fun night, am I right?Chrisgaff 16:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Chrisgaff The Bow (accessory) page Note: on the Bow (accessory) page, we need more pictures of the different types of bows. I know that you have a few, so if you could upload a pic of them that would be great. You'll see which ones we need on the page. I don't know how many pictures you need, but this should get you close to your badge. Thanks, Your sister I'm not the top toon. Hey penny, litsten, i'm not the top toon, only bermuda gets to decide that. Just wanted to point that out, thanks.